


Fighting Dirty

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Blowjobs, Comment Fic, M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser walks in on Kowalski and Turnbull settling an argument about curling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty

Turnbull fights dirty. Which Ray would not believe, if you’d tried to tell him, because—well, look at the guy. Except right now, Ray’s looking at him on his knees in front of Ray, and his hands on Ray’s fly, and his mouth—oh god.

What should have happened when Ray made his latest crack about curling being added as an official Olympic sport was a snide comment about baseball, maybe some friendly punching. Not that Ray is complaining about what’s actually happening. Not at all. 

Well, until Turnbull pulls away and says, “What were you saying, detective?”

"You wouldn’t," Ray groans.

Turnbull gives him a pleasant smile. 

"Fine. I admit that curling is a sport. Now would you—nnngh, yeah, just like that."

"Oh. _Oh_." Christ, where the hell did Fraser come from? He sounds like he’s been breathing helium. "I didn’t intend to—that is, you seem quite, quite occupied. I’ll just—" 

Turnbull makes a muffled noise followed by an obscene pop. Ray whimpers. “Constable Fraser! Ray and I were just having a friendly debate about curling.” 

Fraser makes a strangled noise. Ray puts his arm over his face and tries to disappear into the couch cushions. 

"Perhaps you have some relevant points to contribute to our debate, Constable Fraser?" Turnbull offers.


End file.
